Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: The girls decided to have a NO BOYS sleep over....however, no one told the boys that. so what happens when they decided to crash... R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone one…what's up? I'm Sailorprincess3234. Cherrymoonblossoms is my younger sister. Together we are writing this story. I'm doing the first two chapters and she will be doing the next two after those. This is the second time that we are teaming up to write a story together. The first story is Sakura's Admire…which can be found on my profile. I'm pretty excited about the turn out of this story… 

We came up with this idea not to long ago and decided to put the story up. I hope that you all enjoy it. Don't forget to give us your option by pressing the little purple button on the bottom left corner…much thanks to all of you who reviews!

Full Summary: The girls decided to have a **NO BOYS** sleepover. and Sakura brings in the one thing that no sleepover is complete with out **THE KARAOKE MACHINE**. all the girls start to sing songs to the guys in their...but there's just one problem...no one ever told the boys that it was a girl's only sleepover...so what happens when the boys see the girls in sexy pj's and moving their hips to sexy songs? Read and find out.

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style

Chapter one: The Sleep over / The Plan

It was a beautiful, warm spring day and 5 of the most beautiful kunoichis of Konoha sat outside of a café eating, drinking tea and chatting.

"We really don't get together like this anymore…" Sakura said with a pout as she settled her tea down on the table.

"Well…we've been going on a lot of missions." Hinata sighed as she took a sip of her tea. "We've been so busy with our teams and such. It would be great to have more time together."

"I think we should do something about it then." Ino said as her blue eyes looked at each girl sitting around the table.

"You know…Ino's right. All we really have to do is just set a side a day or two each month to hang out." Tenten said as she took a bit out of her cheesecake.

"Yea…" Tamari said as rested her chin in her folded hands. "May be we could do something this coming Friday. I know that I don't have anything planed… What about you guys?" Temari asked as she looked around the table…each girl shook their heads and a smile came up on Temari's face. "Then it's settled…Friday we'll do something." All of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what are we going to do?" Hinata questioned. A look of deep thought came across all of their faces. After a moment, Sakura was the first to speak.

"I've got it!" She cried out startling some of her friends. "Now…I know that this might seem childish…but…why not have a sleep over?"

The once thoughtful looks on her friend's faces now turned into a look of excitement at the suggestion. "That sounds like a great Idea!" Ino said excitingly. "We could do the tradition stuff like…watch a movie…have junk food…play games…"

"…And to tailor it to our age group we could give ourselves an at home spa treatment…" Tamari added.

"…We could even have a Karaoke contest…" Sakura said excitingly. Everyone turned their heads to Sakura and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of her tea. "What? I happen to like karaoke…"

"Humm…it doesn't sound like a bad idea…and it's only going to be us…the guys aren't going to be around…" Hinata said as she tapped a finger to her chin.

"Then it's settled…next weekend where going to have a sleep over at…hey…whose house is the sleep over going to be at?" Ino asked.

Yet again, a look of thought crossed over the girl's faces. After a moment of silence, Tenten spoke up.

"We could have it at my place. It just so happens that my parents are going away for the weekend Friday night…we'll have the house to ourselves."

"That's great! So on Friday we'll meet at Tenten's house." Ino said with a smile. She then turned to Tenten. "What time should we meet at your house?"

"You could come at 7:30…my parents should be gone by then." She said.

"Oh and one more thing…" Ino said as she looked around with a stern look in her eyes. "Not a word of this to the guys…they may get perverted thoughts and try to sneak a peak."

All of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Well," Sakura said as she stood up. "I have to go right now…training call for me…" She said with a sigh. "I'll see all of you later." She waved goodbye and walked away from the table down the street.

Once she was within a good distance away Ino spoke up again. "I bet 10 dollars that she would open her mouth and tell Sasuke." She said with a smirk.

Hinata turned her head and gave Ino a shocked look. "That's kinda rude…isn't Ino?"

The blonde haired girl shook her head in protest. "Not really…I'm just being honest. Do you know how many times I tell her not to say something and then she runs off telling Sasuke? It's a sure bet…I know I would win." She said with a knowing smile.

"I'm in…" Tamari said plainly

"Tamari?" Hinata turned a questioning look to her friend.

"What? I could actually get 10 dollars out of this." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"This is wrong…very wrong…I bet that she won't tell!" Hinata explain as threw a fist in the air.

"Yeah…that's more like it…makes this whole bet more interesting." Ino said nodding her head smiling.

"Aw heck…I side with Hinata…" Tenten said shaking her head.

"Then it's a bet…may the best girl win!" Ino said as she took sip from her tea with a smile.

Unknown to the girls, a curtained blond haired shinobi heard their entire conversation. Blue eyes widen with excitement as he heard all of the details…

"This is going to be very interesting…" He said with a wide goofy smile.

He stood up from where he sat. He was thankful for one thing…that huge bush between his table and the girls provided great coverage…if they knew that he was eavesdropping…

He shuddered at the thought…minus Hinata…4 well trained kunoichis would have beating him to a pulp. His life would end at the mere age of 16. He valued his life so he was careful not to be noticed as he left the café. He was walking over to Sasuke's apartment. Even guys get together to chat and hang out. Their small group which consisted of Neji, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke and himself, always got together when they didn't have to go on missions or train. Tonight all of the guys were meeting at Sasuke's place to play video games, eat pizza and…well…do other things that guys do when they get together.

About 10 minutes later Naruto reached Sasuke's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Sasuke are you there?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the door a second time, since there was no answer on the first.

"Come in…the door is open." He heard Sasuke call from inside.

"That's kinda stupid Sasuke. What if it were a robber or some kinda crazy person who would kill the first person who came to the door?" Naruto questioned in front of the closed door.

"Well…baka…if it was a crazy person or a robber…as you say…they would have come into the apartment already. Plus I heard you when you knocked the second time." Sasuke said in a plan voice.

For a moment Naruto stood in front of the closed door dumb stricked. He shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door and walked in. As soon as he walked in, he noticed that the other guys were already there. All of them were in the living room where their eyes glued to the T.V. . He noticed that on the coffee table there were an array of different snack foods and on the dinning room table…, next to the living room…there were two platters of heroes and two boxes of pizza.

Now Neji, Gaara, Lee and Sasuke were sitting on the sofa…directly across from the T.V. . Shikamaru sat on an arm chair that was closest to the door, so his back was facing Naruto. He walked into the room and sat on an arm chair across Shikamaru.

"What are you guys watching?" Naruto asked not even looking at the T.V. , but at the 4 guys sitting on the couch.

"Football." Gaara replied not even looking at Naruto.

"A very troublesome game of football." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy voice.

"Who's playing?" Naruto asked looking at all five guys.

"It's Konoha's Firebirds verses the Sand Kazana. Konoha has 12 while the Sand has 5." Sasuke said as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"Really?" Naruto said with wide eyes as he too glued his eyes on the same screen as the others. "Which quarter is it?" Naruto asked as he reached his hand out to the popcorn bowl while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"It's close to the end of the second quarter, nearing half time." Neji replied.

"Cool." Naruto said as he popped the pop corn in his mouth.

Until the end of the game, no one made a sound except for during the commercials. By the time the game ended, the room was suddenly engulfed with noise.

"I can't believe they lost!" Gaara said with a scrawl as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah but you have to admit…it was a really good game…the Sand almost won…" Sasuke said as he picked up the can of soda in front of him.

"Yes…they were full of youthful vigor!" Lee said excitingly. Everyone ignored his comment as they continued in their own conversations. Suddenly Naruto's eyes lit up as he remembered something very interesting from earlier that day.

"Hey…hey…what are you guys doing on Friday?" He asked as he looked around at his friends.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke said as he turned to face Naruto. "Are you trying to ask us out on a date?" That comment earned a few laughs from the other guys while a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes. "No baka…I just remembered that I was sitting at the café today and I over heard the girls talking about having a sleepover at Tenten's on Friday night…at 7:30."

"Yea…so?" Neji said with a plain look on his face.

"So…what do you think goes on during a sleepover?" Naruto stressed.

"I don't know…the last time I checked, I wasn't a girl." Gaara said sarcastically.

A sweat drop appeared behind Naruto's head as he lowered it. He couldn't believe it…normally he was the one who was dense, but this brought a whole new meaning to dense!

"What I think Naruto is getting at is that they would be dressed in a way and act in a way they normally wouldn't act like if us guys were around." Lee said informatively.

The room was so silent that crickets could have been heard. Naruto shook his head. "This is hopeless." He sighed.

"Well…I'm free Friday night…" Gaara suddenly said.

"Yea me too." Sasuke added

"I'm in if everyone else is…" Neji said plainly.

"This might become troublesome if the girls find out." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well will get to see the girls in the blossom of their youth!" Lee said thurumpthly.

"Great! Then it's settled…Friday night were going to that sleep over." Naruto said with a goofy smile.


	2. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	3. AND THE WINNER IS

Konnichiwa Mina!

ok I here to give you the winners of the update poll I had…..man you guys vote a lot….i was so shocked all the votes came up to the total of 91! So anyway with out any further ado I give you the winners….

First with the most votes of 16-…..SEX AND COFFEE! YEAH! (PERV'S) LOL JUST KIDDING!

Anyway in second place….is…..a tie! Yep two stories tied for with both votes of 13 and combined 26…is….. ICHA ICHA PARADISE: KARAOKE STLYE…..and….WINTERS NOT EOUNGH! YEAH!

Well, I hope you guys like the out come of this little poll….and don't if your story didn't win because I'm having another poll later on in this mouth and you can vote again….so congarts to the winners and I should be had the winners update stories posted next week….

Ja Ne Minna,

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	4. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


End file.
